


You seem to enjoy the snowy scenery

by Xenya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Carefree time, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Friendship/Love, No Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenya/pseuds/Xenya
Summary: She had noticed a weird sparkle in Claude’s eyes every time someone mentioned that mission. It was a rare, a little childish side of him, which was rarely seen.She couldn’t help wondering what might have caused that.-----The mission of a mock battle in the winter mountains didn't go quite as planned but for some reason Claude von Riegan is pleased about it.
Relationships: Flayn/Ignatz Victor, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	You seem to enjoy the snowy scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meribell64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/gifts).



> Christmas gift for Meribell64 on the Chlores server! Hope you enjoy this winter-themed fluff! 
> 
> The action is set during Chapter 8 (Red Wolf Moon) in AU in which they learned about the attack on the Remire Village later.
> 
> ___  
> Sorry for all grammar mistakes, this fic hasn't been checked by a native speaker :(

Carriages with unmounted students of Golden Deer House and their battalions stopped moving steadily as the road started to become steeper and bumpier. Byleth stood up and carefully approached a window of the vehicle. She noticed snow-covered mountains on the horizon.  
  
They were getting close.

The officers' academy in Garreg Mach aimed to introduce its students to different opponents and combat conditions. Fights against mages, heavily armored soldiers or monsters were no longer anything new to them, nor were fog, rain or heat. With colder moons, it was time for another challenge: the cold environment. 

The surroundings of the monastery stayed snowless, so the mock battle was planned in the mountains of the County of Charon. The students of Golden Deer House left the academy early in the morning, equipped with weapons and thick winter clothes. 

"It’s already cold… the frost is bad for my sensitive skin," complained Hilda. "Can we come back now, professor?" She looked at her teacher with hope. 

Byleth ignored that silly question and noticed Claude flying on his wyvern just above the carriage. His face was barely visible from that angle, but she could swear he was smiling widely while staring at the horizon. 

A possible reason for his excitement showed up soon. The carriage started rolling on fresh snow. All surrounding trees became white, at least until Claude started flying close to them, causing snow to fall from their branches.

Lorenz moved his horse close to the professor’s carriage to complain about it. 

"Is he really the heir of one of the oldest noble families? Even children can behave more appropriately." He wanted to add something, but the snow from the branches fell exactly at his head, muting his scream. 

Byleth sighed, seeing Claude staring proudly from the sky.

"Claude!" she called. The leader of her house lowered the flight to listen to her. "Stop this. You might scare the horses."

Claude raised one of his eyebrows but saluted before flying away. Lorenz, on the other hand, looked outraged. 

"Horses, professor? What about me?!" he asked with a raised voice.

"Horses can’t protect themselves from above, so it’s a rider’s duty to take care of it. You can treat it as a part of the training" After saying this, Byleth hid in the carriage and sat next to Flayn. 

"To be honest, Claude has been acting oddly since we heard about this mission," said Lysithea. "He seems excited about it."

Hilda sighed. 

"Is he really so happy that we are going into cold, dirty mountains? I don’t get it." She started warming her hands with her breath. 

"Perhaps he is simply filled with the willingness to experience the world?" suggested Flayn.

Byleth looked outside the carriage, noticing a wyvern tail disappearing behind one of the trees. 

She had also noticed a weird sparkle in Claude’s eyes every time someone mentioned that mission. It was a rare, a little childish side of him, which was rarely seen.

She couldn’t help wondering what might have caused that.

  
***  
  


The journey to the destination took another two hours, during which horses and carriages were breaking through narrow ravines and steep slopes. Finally, the students reached a large flat area covered with snow, from which protruded single columns and walls.

"These are ruins of the old fortress from the times when the empire still ruled here," explained Lysithea. "There isn’t much left of them." 

"You can use them for your advantage during the fight." Byleth turned towards her students. "Rest and prepare yourself for the battle. We will start as soon as the Knights arrive."

The unit of Knights of Seiros which the students were supposed to fight against was a bit behind during the journey. However, Byleth expected it to join them soon. 

Claude stretched up and looked around with a bright gaze. 

"Do you mind if I fly around a little longer, Teach? It’s easier to make schemes when you see the whole area at once." 

He was right. She had seen the map of the battlefield before, but viewing it with her own eyes was better.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked, approaching his wyvern.

Claude blinked, confused, but smiled right after. 

"It will be my pleasure, Teach!" He confidently got on the wyvern and reached his hand, so Byleth could easily sit behind him. 

After a moment the wyvern started waving its wings, making Byleth feel uneasy as she was seeing the ground farther and farther away. She gulped.

"You don't seem to like flying, Teach" noticed Claude, while looking at her above his arm. "Was the reconnaissance worth this stress? Or did you want to spend more time just with me?" He winked at her. 

"Both," admitted Byleth, trying to think of the view as it was a map. 

Claude raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

"You flatter me, Teach, but… why is that?" 

Byleth raised her head to look at him. He seemed a little red, but it might have been caused by the freezing air. 

"You seem odd today," she said, looking into his eyes. "The others have noticed this too." 

Claude went silent for a second. 

"Is that so?" He finally chuckled, but it sounded a little nervously. "Why?"

"You seem to enjoy the snowy scenery. I just hope it won’t affect your precision in the combat." 

"I’ll be fiiine." Claude seemed to relax after her words. "But thick fluffy clothes might make a problem stringing the bow."

"That's why we'll practice it." 

Byleth noticed he was wearing many clothes, which was understandable considering he was fighting on a wyvern. Her long coat might have been good on the ground, but it was insufficient in the air. To avoid shivers, she held tighter Claude’s back. She felt him tensing up under her touch. 

The weird noise drew their attention. On one of the mountains emerging from the forest, great heaps of snow were falling with a thunder-like sound. 

"Is this what I think it is?" asked confused Claude.

Byleth immediately became serious.

"Avalanche! Knights of Seiros might be in danger!" She showed the direction.

Claude didn’t wait any longer to lead his wyvern to the indicated place. After a while, they noticed a group of soldiers and a few carriages standing on the road. The path in front of them was completely blocked by tons of snow and rocks. 

After the wyvern landed, Byleth jumped from it and approached one of the knights.

"Is everyone alright?" 

The soldier saluted. 

"Yes, professor! The avalanche was quite far away from us when it fell." 

"But it doesn’t change the fact we can’t use this road anymore." The other knight shook his head in disbelief. "And the students can’t go back to the monastery this way."

Claude reached into the bag at the side of his wyvern and took out a map. 

"There is an alternative road, but you must step back and try to go on the other side of the mountain." He frowned. "It might take even two more hours." 

Byleth sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"Should we cancel the mock battle in this case?" 

The knight which looked like a leader of soldiers bowed deeply.

"There’s no need to interfere with Lady Rhea’s plans. We, Knights of Seiros, will surely make this way in time or even quicker," he said with a serious tone.

"But…"

Byleth felt someone’s hand on her arm.

"Don’t worry, Teach! Even with this little delay, we’ll have enough time for a battle and return to the monastery." Claude sounded weirdly cheerful. 

Byleth analyzed the situation in her head. Fortunately, it was still early afternoon, so the whole mission might still be successful if the Knights were quick. 

"Fine. We will wait for you at the battlefield." She looked at the leader of the Knights. "Send us a pegasus if something goes wrong."

The man bowed again and turned towards his soldiers to give them orders. Claude got on his wyvern and offered a place behind him with a big smile.

When they flew towards the other students, Byleth asked.

"Why do I have a feeling you enjoy this situation?" 

"What? No. Who would want to spend two additional hours on cold snow?" Claude sounded honest, but Byleth knew him enough to expect him to hide his true intentions. "I can’t wait to see Hilda’s reaction." This time he was obviously amused.

***

"Two more hours?! Are you serious, professor?! I’m going to die from the cold!" Hilda dramatically touched her cheeks. 

"Can’t help it. The road is completely blocked." Claude shrugged. 

Hilda groaned loudly and moved towards Marianne, who stayed close to her horse. Byleth overheard her complaining to the other student.

"So, what should we do now, Teach?" Claude looked at the professor, who scratched her chin. 

"Let’s start with making the fire. Then we can use this spare time for training," she decided. 

After she said that, she heard a barely audible gasp on the side. 

"Professor?" It was Ignatz, who nervously scratched the back of his head. "I know it’s not what is planned, but do you mind if I paint a little while we’re waiting? I’ve taken a painting set with me." He looked at the horizon as if trying to memorize the view. "The landscape of snowy mountains is something I haven’t tried yet." 

"Oh, Cethleann would look marvelous in the surroundings of white snow and green conifers!" 

Everyone moved their attention to Flayn, who was standing close. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling from excitement.

Ignatz sent her an uncertain smile.

"But Cethleann is usually portrayed in a sea environment and…" 

"Oh, please draw Cethleann in the mountains! I can pose for you!" Saying this, Flayn approached one of the spruces and touched one of its branches gently.

"Ah…" Ignatz blushed as if he saw something astonishing. "This could... actually work out." He looked at Byleth pleadingly."Professor, do you mind?"

The teacher hesitated. The time before the mock battle could be used for training in unfavorable conditions. However, Ignatz rarely chose to paint over activities that would help him become a knight. 

"Fine." She finally decided.

Ignatz’s face lightened up with a big smile. 

"Thank you, professor!" He bowed shortly and ran towards one of the carriages to get his painting items. 

***

Hilda sighed. The whole mission was even worse than expected. She was cold, bored, and it didn’t seem like anyone besides her had a problem with what happened. As if there was nothing wrong with spending two additional hours in the snow. 

She was sitting on a part of the ruins, looking with little interest at Marianne, who was brushing her favorite horse. Ignatz and Flayn were a little farther, trying to find the best place to paint the landscape. The professor, Lysithea and Claude were talking over a map, and Raphael and Leonie were preparing a fireplace. Lorenz was walking around the others and commenting, not asked. 

Hilda sighed again and with little thinking started forming snow next to her. There was enough to make a small round shape. A sudden idea came to her mind. She jumped off the ruins and grabbed more snow from the ground. After a moment, her creation got a head and ears. 

Hilda cleaned her gloves and looked at her masterpiece with pride. It was so cute, just in her style!

She turned her head and noticed Marianne staring at her creation. The blue-haired girl had weirdly red cheeks as if she was embarrassed by something. 

"Umm…" she started hesitantly. "The thing you did… is it a horse?" 

"What?" Hilda frowned in disbelief. "Don’t you see it’s a rabbit? It’s round and has long ears!" 

Marianne’s face became even redder. She looked at the ground, avoiding Hilda’s gaze.

"R… right. I’m sorry," she murmured.

"But I can show you how to make a horse." Hilda smiled. "Or would you rather do it together?" 

Marianne looked at her, surprised.

"D… do you mind?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. It’s nothing hard." Hilda squatted and started forming a large snowball with her hands. "I’ll show you how it’s done. First, you have to roll the big snowball on the ground, so it’ll become large enough to make a body. Then…"

Marianne quickly joined her, looking unexpectedly excited. 

***

"Oh, look, they’re making snowmen. How cute." Claude grinned, seeing Hilda and Marianne rolling big snowballs on the ground. "Don’t you want to join them, Lysithea?" He turned towards the younger student. 

"Why would I? I’m not a child." Lysithea sounded outraged. 

Lorenz, who was standing nearby, chuckled.

"That’s right. Isn't it ridiculous that heirs of noble families do such childish things at this age? What would their future spouses think?" 

Lysithea rolled her eyes but said nothing. Claude in the meantime leaned towards the ground. 

Before anyone could react, a snowball smashed on Lorenz’s face. 

"Snowball fight!" yelled Claude and threw another snowball at Lysithea. Her fluffy cap became completely covered with snow. 

"What?!" screamed confused Lysithea. "I told you I'm not a child!"

"It doesn’t mean you can’t have fun!" Claude winked at her and threw another snowball at Lorenz, who made a frustrated noise.

"Snowball fight?!" Raphael lifted his head from the fire. "I love playing it with my little sis! I’m an expert!" Saying this, he gathered a massive amount of snow in his hands and tossed it at Claude, who jumped away.

"Do we really do this? I haven’t played it in ages!" Leonie laughed and reached for the snow as well. It soon splattered on Lorenz’s chest. 

"You too, Leonie?" Outraged Lorenz formed a fireball in his hands, but stopped after seeing Claude waving his finger.

"Only snowballs allowed! Right, Teach?" He smiled at Byleth, who was standing close by, confused about what was going on. 

Byleth hesitated. She wondered if Claude had any hidden intentions. Even if he had, the fight would be unfair if the magic was involved. 

"Yes, no magic allowed," she answered after a second.

"What? How can you approve this, professor?!" Lorenz looked angry, but another snowball on his face muted him. But this time it was thrown by Lysithea.

"Haha, nice shot!" Claude showed her a thumbs up but gasped right after, avoiding a snowball directed at him. 

"That's for attacking me without warning!" she yelled and tossed another one.

Then she squeaked when Raphael placed a giant snowball directly at her head. Leonie then threw snow at the giant student. Claude in a meantime attacked Lorenz again, who this time got hit on his hair.

The heir of Gloucester finally gave up his aristocratic attitude and yelled with frustration. Right after that, Leonie and Claude needed to avoid two large snowballs flying in their direction. 

"Oh no, how can the heir of the noble family do something so inconsiderate?" Claude chuckled.

"Shut your mouth, von Riegan!" 

***

In the distance, Flayn was staring at the fight.

"Is it the famous… snowbattle?" she asked Ignatz.

"You mean a snowball fight?" The boy smiled. "Yes, it is." 

"Oh…" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, which quickly disappeared as she realized she needed to keep the pose they set for the painting. She corrected herself, but her face looked troubled. During the next few minutes, she moved impatiently in place, checking from time to time if the fight was still going.

Ignatz guessed the reason for her behavior. 

"Do you want to join them?" he asked. 

Flayn looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. 

"How about the painting?" She seemed worried. 

"I already have your silhouette sketched, so it should be fine." Ignatz sent her an encouraging smile. "Go, have fun."

Flayn's face lit up with a wide, beautiful smile that could melt the thickest ice. Ignatz, seeing this, felt his face becoming hot.

"Thank you, Ignatz!" Flayn bowed shortly, sent him one more smile, and ran towards the snowball fight. 

Ignatz stayed in place, observing her moving away. After a moment he coughed, trying to get back to his senses. 

"Hah… that was something worth eternalizing…" he murmured to himself, smiling unwillingly. He quickly sketched the face of Saint Cethleann with a big, bright smile.

***

Byleth in the meantime made a few tactical steps backward, avoiding the battlefield. She stared at her students from a safe distance. 

_"I don’t understand…"_ she thought.

 _"Me likewise."_ It seemed Sothis was awake. _"What is the intention of making themselves soaked and cold?"_

Byleth wished to know. Her students seemed to have fun. Even Lorenz, who was first angry, started smiling after hitting Claude right into his nose. Flayn joined of her own free will, and she was delighted after splattering snow on Leonie’s head. Raphael was nearly entirely white, but he was still laughing loudly every time someone got him. Lysithea was smirking with satisfaction as the one who was the least frequently hit. Hilda and Marianne were having their own fun by creating a weird figure from the snow. The creation looked like an animal, but it lacked its head at that moment. 

_"Don’t you desire to accompany them?"_ asked Sothis.

_"Why would I?"_

_"You’ve never done this previously, and I doubt you will have this opportunity again."_

_"I still don’t see a point."_ Byleth's answer was emotionless, but she understood what Sothis had in mind. 

There might never be a chance to try these games again. But did she want to? 

Byleth didn’t have time to decide because a snowball splattered at her forehead. 

"Oops! Sorry, Teach!" She noticed Claude running towards her. "I missed Lorenz with this one." He winked at her. 

Byleth’s hand reached to snow on her head and brushed it off.

"You missed?" she asked. "It seems the training on the snow is necessary for you." Her lips bowed in a slight smirk. 

Claude smiled widely.

"Well, maybe I just need someone to present me how to do it properly," he said teasingly. "Come on, Teach, show us how it’s done." 

Byleth approached him, grabbing a handful of snow in the meantime. 

"I’ve never done this before," she admitted hesitantly, feeling her face warming up. "Do you just throw snow at others?" 

Claude frowned but smiled right after.

"Can I be honest with you, Teach?" he asked and leaned towards her. "I’ve never done this before either." He chuckled, seeing her eyes widening in surprise. "Just improvise. And have fun." He winked at her.

Before Byleth could react somehow, she felt cold snow splattering on her face. She heard Claude’s laughter and steps in the snow. 

"Come on, Teach! It's two zero for me!" 

Byleth rubbed her eyes to regain sight.

 _"Do you genuinely desire to do this?"_ Sothis sounded unsure. 

Byleth answered by forming a ball from the snow in her hands. 

  
***

Byleth wasn’t really sure why throwing snow at others was entertaining for her, but it was. Especially when they reacted with laughter like Claude, or with funny noises like Lorenz. The snowball fight was also good for training dexterity and accuracy. She wasn’t even mad when another snowball splattered at her coat or hair. Her clothes quickly became white from snow, but she also wasn’t staying still. Her snowballs were reaching her students with precision. 

"Ouch…" Claude giggled after getting rid of the snow on his face. "You got me again, Teach! I've lost count of points." He winked at her. 

Byleth sent him a slight smile and leaned towards to avoid the snowball thrown by Leonie. After she had got straightened up, she noticed Claude running towards her. She expected an attack, but Claude didn’t have snow in his hands. 

"Hey, Teach!" he yelled at her. "How about a paaaa…"

Byleth’s eyes widened when Claude lost his balance on uneven ground. She instinctively grabbed his hand, but also slipped on the snow. Her body hit the ground, however, not as hard as she expected. But something heavy was lying on her. 

"Oops… sorry, Teach. Are you okay?" She felt a warm breath on her skin.

After opening her eyes, she saw Claude’s face just a few centimeters from hers. He was staring at her with widened emerald eyes as if he saw something he hadn’t noticed before. His face was red, but Byleth couldn’t tell if it was because of embarrassment or the intensive snowball fight. 

"I’m fine," she answered, feeling a little uneasy under his intense gaze. Her face seemed to be warm. 

She heard the hurried steps of a few people. 

"Professor, Claude, are you…" Lorenz’s question was interrupted by his sudden yelp. "Wh… what are you doing?!" 

Byleth moved her head and noticed her students staring at her and Claude. Flayn’s face was entirely red, but her smile was wide as if she saw something she had always dreamed of. Lorenz seemed to be both disgusted and shocked. Lysithea covered her eyes with her hands. Raphael and Leonie were just surprised.

Claude quickly jumped on his feet and reached his hand towards Byleth. She accepted the help to stand up.

"We just slipped, don’t add weird theories to this." He laughed, but it sounded nervous. "If I wanted to seduce Teach, I would use more subtle methods." He winked at his classmates, but the blush hadn’t left his face. 

***

"Aaand we’ve done!" Hilda proudly placed hands on her sides. 

The snow horse she’d made with Marianne was far from being perfect, but it was big, nearly as tall as Hilda. It was standing on four legs, which needed to be massive so it wouldn’t collapse under its weight. Its neck also had to be wide to hold his head. Despite this, the horse seemed to be adorable with its small muzzle and black eyes from buttons. 

Marianne seemed to be happy about the result as well. She was looking at their work with admiration. 

"Thank you, Hilda. It’s beautiful," she mumbled. 

"No problem, I had fun too." Hilda giggled. "Do you want to give it a name?" 

Marianne sent her a surprised gaze, then looked at the snow horse.

"Umm… Dorte?" she suggested after a moment.

Hilda frowned.

"Whaaat? But you already have a horse named Dorte. Shouldn't you choose something new? Something cuter?"

Marianne seemed to be a bit confused. 

"C… cuter? Umm…" Her cheeks out of sudden became red. She looked shyly at the other girl. "Do you mind if I call it…" She hesitated. "‘Hilda’?" 

Hilda didn’t expect that. Her eyes widened and her face became warm. 

Marianne noticed her shock.

"I… I’m sorry. I should have come up with something different…" The blue-haired girl turned her face away in embarrassment. 

Hilda waved her hands to calm her down. 

"No, it’s fine! You just took me off the guard." She laughed a little nervously. "But no wonder you've chosen my name. After all, I’m looking cute as always," she added in a teasing tone.

Marianne raised her head shyly as if she wanted to confirm she had made no harm with her suggestion. After noticing Hilda’s grin, her lips bowed in a slight smile. 

Hilda felt another wave of warmness on her face.

_"Dang, why is she so cute when she’s smiling?"_

  
***

The fireplace became surrounded by participants of the snowball fight, who wanted to warm up and dry themselves. Leonie was keeping her hands close to the fire when Lorenz sat roughly next to her. 

"I can’t believe you involved me in such a childish game," he said with anger in his voice.

Leonie frowned. 

" _I_ involved _you_? Let me remind you it was Claude, who started it." She chuckled. "But I can’t say I regret joining. I was having fun."

Lorenz snorted.

"Well, I wasn’t. This type of activity is utterly beneath someone of my status." 

Leonie sighed heavily. 

"Oh, come on... do you really need to think about your status all the time? Can’t you just have fun with friends?" Leonie turned her head to look at him. "Besides, don't children of nobles play in the snow?"

Lorenz went silent, thinking about the answer. 

"They do, but…" he finally said reluctantly.

Leonie interrupted him.

"What do they usually do in winter?"

Lorenz hesitated, not sure where this conversation was going. 

"Well, they create figures, throw snow at each other, skate on ponds, sled down hills…" He counted on his fingers.

Leonie chuckled.

"So, just like all children. I’ve done it all when I was a kid." She smiled at him, staring into his eyes. "We might have more in common than you think."

Lorenz gulped and turned his head from her, hiding a blush on his face. 

***

Byleth was sitting by the fireplace on the opposite side of Leonie and Lorenz. She was staring at the burning wood, lost in her own thoughts. Someone approached her and gently touched her shoulder. She raised her head to see Claude’s smiling face.

"Mind if I join you, Teach?" he asked and after she shook her head, sat next to her. 

Byleth expected him to talk, but Claude was just observing a fire saying nothing. He had a slight smile on his face.

After a long moment, he finally started:

"I hope you don't mind we played instead of training." He turned his head towards her. 

"It wasn’t something I’m used to," admitted the professor. "But it was… fun."

Claude’s smile widened. He seemed proud of himself.

"Well, as I said earlier, it wasn’t something I’ve tried before." He looked again at the fire. "But I’ve always wanted to." He added quieter. 

Byleth tilted her head to the side. As a mercenary living on the road with her father, she never had a chance to play children's games, not only connected to snow. But why hasn't Claude played them too?

An idea came to her mind.

"Sreng," she suddenly said, making Claude look at her surprised. "Did you grow up in Sreng? There is never any snow in there."

The student giggled.

"No, but you’re partly right." He took a grasp of the snow and started kneading it in his hands. "Where I come from, the snow is only on the tops of the mountains." 

Byleth was even more curious. 

"Is this… the first time you see so much snow?" she asked hesitantly. 

Claude laughed.

"No, of course not. But..." Byleth frowned, seeing his cheeks getting red. "...something happened for the first time." He looked to the side. 

Byleth followed her eyes to the same place and realized what he meant. 

He was staring at the other students. Leonie and Lorenz, who were arguing quietly about something. Ignatz, Raphael and Flayn were leaning over a canvas. Lysithea, who was trying to dry her gloves over a fireplace. And finally, Hilda and Marianne, who were still adding new details to their snow horse. 

_"Friends…"_ Byleth thought. _"This is the first time Claude could enjoy winter with friends…"_

She looked at him and noticed a slight smile which still wasn’t entirely genuine, but it was making his gaze warm. 

He changed during those few months. He was more open to others and able to trust someone. She liked the idea she could have contributed to this change. 

"Is my face really that interesting?" Claude blushed under her gaze. 

"We can do it again," said Byleth suddenly, surprising him. "The snowball fight, I mean." She turned towards the fireplace. "Hopefully, the snow will fall in the monastery. Maybe the students from other houses would like to join too." 

She peeked at Claude and noticed him staring at her with his mouth open. After a moment, his face was brightened with a big smile.

"And then we will throw a big feast for everyone just like after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion." He sighed delightedly. "That would be amazing."

Byleth smiled too. She was surprised by how much the idea was exciting for her. 

Maybe it has also changed a little. 


End file.
